


So-Called Chaos

by charleybradburies



Series: Cap & Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang 2015 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (day after), Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Boyfriends, Canon Disabled Character, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Character Development, Community: 1_million_words, Community: cap_ironman, Community: marvel_slash, Developing Relationship, First Time, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, POV Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reminiscing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Second Time, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Steve Rogers Feels, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Teasing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, Towels, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, you remember every detail.</p><p>cap-ironman tiny reverse bang | round eleven: <a href="http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/128396568280/title-vigilante-artist-imaginaryelle-link-to">kree</a></p><p>stony bingo | square N4 | writing format: second person</p>
            </blockquote>





	So-Called Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Alanis Morissette song of the same name.
> 
> Comments, etc. are greatly appreciated, as would be taking [this](http://adf.ly/1Mslwq) survey for me and letting me know more of your thoughts! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Early the following afternoon, you’ll wake up in his bed and be hard-pressed - or maybe just plain unable - to recall how you’d ended up out in the alley in the first place. It’ll take you a few minutes of sweetly reminiscing to decide you just don’t care enough to try to figure it out. You know that the end result was getting fucked senseless by the man you’ve been hoping for for a long time, and that’s enough for you. 

You realize that it’s beautifully difficult to move, every attempt reiterating the means by which you’ve reached the end of the man you’ve either been or have been letting people believe you are. You still aren’t totally sure which version of the story applies, which chapter you’re in, or even whether you’re writing your own story anymore. You haven’t had any certainty on the matter for a while, but you think about pulling Steve inside you and you’re more at peace with your own lack of control. Because if he’s in control, then it’s not bad being out of control, and you know that - acutely now. 

You know he’s all too careful, entirely unwilling to cause unnecessary harm to anyone, even you, even after everything. You can remember that you shivered when you leaned against the brick wall of the club you’d come out of and pulled him closer, embarrassingly surprised at the size and hardness of the cock that was then pressed against your pelvis, that even while kissing you like he needed you just as badly as you did him he moved himself slightly away from you to make it clear he had no intent of pushing you.

You recall how years of hidden desires swelled and burst into a brilliant, colorful display of your eagerness, thinking how odd it is that the event feels both a forever ago and as though it had only just happened; it feels as though it’s been a matter of moments since you’ve collapsed into these soft, bright blue sheets, and yet you can’t help being overwhelmed by a sense of belonging. 

You start to fall back asleep again, ensconced within the still-warm covers, but are interrupted by the sound of...well, you’re pretty sure it’s whistling, even though you don’t know where it came from, at least not until you hear a hair dryer and remember that the door to Steve’s bathroom is only a few feet away from you. Right as you start turning towards the door, he comes back into his room, clad, of course, in only a towel, and with lips that purse as they quiet after realizing that you’re awake.

“Hi,” you stumble, consuming most of your energy by trying to actually meet his eyes, which is basically impossible because he’s _almost freaking naked_ and he _has fucked you_ and _holy shit._

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” is the best he’s got in return, and as you laugh you don’t feel bad about not figuring out something to say. He blushes a little, probably because, well, he’s _almost freaking naked_ and he _has fucked you_ and _holy shit..._ and you lazily stretch out your arm, a cue to come closer that he takes easily, letting you snake your arm around his waist and pretend it’s you who’s pulling him down to kiss you even though you both know he has to bend down himself. 

You feel the slightest bit of his weight press into the bed next to your leg as he starts to sit down, still leaning over you, and this time you employ strength to pull him down, enough that it soon turns into goading him entirely on top of you again. He reminds you that he’s just gotten out of the shower, but he doesn’t ask for an explanation of your scrunching up your nose in response, just continues to kiss you until you decide it’s gotten too much for you. When you tug at the towel still tied around him, he settles his legs on either side of you, laughs, and lets you pull it off and take him into your greedy hand. 

This time, you remember _every detail_ of how it happens: how he kisses you, how his breath hitches as you're stroking him, how he runs his hands through your hair when you're desirously doing your best to choke him down, the head of his cock pressing against the back of your throat, how he enters and fucks you with indescribable tenderness until you're practically begging him to move harder...how you start to wonder how you ever convinced yourself you didn't want this, didn't want him, because you can't imagine _anything more glorious_ than these very moments. 


End file.
